The Age of Nightfall
by ZeimiChan. WingS
Summary: Set in the Victorian Era, Dark, Krad, Daisuke & Satoshi meet each other at a Ball. first fanfic Yaoi. KradxDark SatoxDai pairings. Oc pairings. Plz read & review!
1. The Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own DN AngeL, however sad is the fact. Now.. on with the story! . . .

* * *

**The Age of Nightfall **

Chapter I: The Moon 

The moon hung in the sky, shining cold white light onto the streets. It was a starless night. The absence of the stars seemed to bring out the full moon even more.

It was in the wee hours, 2 a.m. or so. The streets of London were still, except for the howling wind and the sound of scurrying night animals.

Then, in the distance, a door banged loudly and abusively against its hinges. Soft footsteps echoed through the night. The owner of these footsteps trudged against the harsh wind, wrapping the jacket more tightly around his body. The figure avoided the streetlamps, hiding in the shadows. However, the streetlamps still managed to emit a dim glow on the figure, outlining a tall male with a lean physique. The light caught a few strands of gold hair, which had fallen out of the hood of his jacket.

A black cat crossed his path, and stopped, hissing threateningly at him. He took no notice of it and looked up into the night, admiring the full moon. The movement caused more strands of gold hair to fall on his face, covering his delicate features like a translucent curtain. His feline eyes, the same gold colour as his hair, shifted to distantness as he continued to gaze at the moon.

He mused, the moon is so lovely, yet so different from the sun. The sun represents day, while the moon represents night. Both give light, yet the light each gives is so different. The sun's glow is warm, yet the moon's, cold.

Slowly, the gray clouds moved, shading the moon from his view. Without the moonlight, the Hague Street All Saints, a street in London, seemed to dim in comparison. He thought, "All Saints", how ironic. He looked around him at the ugly buildings shrouded in semi-darkness. The bad architecture disgusted him. It made him think of hideous gargoyles crouching on the roof of the buildings, at the edge, waiting to pounce on unconscious victims. He was different. He strolled on briskly, shaking his head in disapproval.

The weather took on a turn. The wind gathered speed, howling like a wolf. A sheet of rain that poured mercilessly down on earth followed it. Judging that the rain will last for at least a few hours, he decided to end his walk. He was just beginning to enjoy the cool breeze of the night air and the soothing effect it had on him. He grunted irritably and made for his apartment back down the street before he got all drenched.

vVv

Back in his apartment, he peeled off his jacket, which was sticking to him like a second skin. He kicked off his boots at the foyer. He walked into the bathroom, returning with a fluffy bath towel to wring his damp hair.

The bathroom was linked to the master bedroom. He left a trail of rainwater dripping from his soaked clothes, from back and fro to the bathroom.

He threw his bath towel onto the four-poster bed, after drying his hair. He was about to go back to the hall when he caught sight of something. He stopped in his tracks.

An empty spot where a drawing once hung caught his eye. It was a bare spot now. But the painting that once was there held great sentiment to him.

Averting his eyes from the bare spot, he noticed a letter on his bedside table. It still had the red seal unbroken, which meant that he had not opened the letter yet. It was from the Count Wilfred, who was the wealthiest and most powerful man in the town.

"To Krad Hikari,

I wished to invite you to appreciate my artworks collection at my humble abode. Your art piece will be one of the main displays. As the artist of this art piece, I thereby invite you to be present at my Ball. It will be an honor. I will see you at the Ball on 15 Dec, 7 p.m.

Sincerely,

Count Wilfred

He stared at the opened letter. Krad mulled over, _Oh well, I would go. Only because I don't wish to offend the great Count Wilfred. He sighed. And it probably will be my last time seeing that art piece again._

* * *

Authoress notes: brushes off sweat drops on forehead. HahaX. This chap is done. I personaLLy think the descriptions are a bit draggy. What do ya aLL think? 

PLease teLL me how nice it is. HahaX. But seriously, if there is anything that can be improved, Just FLame me aLright. I am prepared with a fire extinguisher! WahahaX. This is my first fanfic, been reading many, finaLLy got down to writing my own! Hope ya aLL Like it . And review! If not, weLL, I wiLL use my fire extinguisher to spray u!

P.S. Hague Street All Saints is a real street name in London! I have done my research! HahaX.


	2. The Ball

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter II: The Ball

A carriage pulled over outside the castle. _Count Wilfred __humble adobe. _A dashing young man stepped out of the carriage. Amethyst orbs flashed playfully as he surveyed the castle. He was decked in a black high collared tailored suit. He dismissed the carriage with an elegant wave.

Opening two gigantic oak doors, he entered the ballroom, donning a black mask. The black jewel studs on the mask brought out the deep violet colour of Dark's eyes, giving them an extra sparkle.

Melodious music filled the ballroom. The ballroom stood a few feet high. Up on the high ceiling hung a sparkling crystal chandelier, giving the ballroom a warm orange radiance.

Couples wazzed across the dance floor, following the slow rhythm of the music. Looking at the pairs, Dark dawned on the fact that he did not have a dance partner, one that he truly wanted, one that he can love, _again._ He knew he could easily find a dance partner, but it was not what he desired. He wanted the person to be more than just a dance partner. For a brief moment, his eyes reflected loneliness. Then, it was gone. He had hide behind a façade, _again. _Hiding behind the _mask_ he now wore.

Wasting not another second of the night, Dark moved around the crowd socializing . . .

vVv

"Ahh.. Krad Hikari, here you are," Count Wilfred, the host of the Ball, motioned for Krad to come over.

"This is the artist of the renowned art piece you see hanging there." Count Wilfred carried on his introduction of Krad to his friends. "This is Sir Lucian, Dr Frederick, and Sir Eldon." He named his friends respectively, each giving a slight bow at the call of their names.

"Pleased to meet you, Krad," Lucian took Krad's hand and gave a chaste kiss on it.

Krad gasped softly at the contact of Lucian's lips on his hand. He looked up into Lucian's youthful face, searchingly into his sea green eyes, which were framed by a dark emerald mask. Short, brown bangs grazed the sides.

Looking away abruptly, Krad left the group slightly stunned by his sudden dismissal, except for Lucian who followed him with his eyes as Krad backed to the sides near the windows.

vVv

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure at the far end of the ballroom. Dark sensed a mysterious aura about this individual. The longer he stole glimpses at this figure, the more his curiosity grew. He had to take a closer look.

"Excuse me for a while…" Dark left the conversation, eyes still so firmly glued to that figure.

vVv

Krad sighed in utter boredom. He regretted his decision to come to the Ball. It was an event for the aristocrats. Not for people like him. He felt that he did not fit in among the riches. Looking around, he entertained himself with the scene of elegantly dressed ladies in gowns and smartly attired men. The scene with the backdrop of the ballroom was picturesque. Along with the soothing music, he slowly drifted off to a light slumber . . .

vVv

He filed through the mass of guests. On the outside, he was as calm as an iceberg. But, inside, his heart was raging and he just had enough self-control to run to the other end of the ballroom. Who is this? Who is this that can make me feel this way? Dark struggled with his feelings. My emotions… So strong…

As he neared the figure, the image of this mysterious individual became clearer to him. The figure was clad in a snowy white-laced shirt, with a set of matching white suit and pants, complimenting the fair skin. Long, waist-long blonde hair covered the back. Gold, cat-like eyes lay hidden behind the eyelids, as the owner of these fine features laid half-asleep leaning on the wall.

The beautiful sight was one to behold, as Dark momentarily was dumbfounded.

The figure stirred, sensing another's presence near him. Yellow eyes shot open behind the mask, flashing dangerously at Dark. The glare given seems to burn through Dark's very soul, igniting him on fire. Then, the eyes lost their threat and softened when the figure realized that Dark was only another guest.

Dark, who in all this while had not spoken a word, cleared his throat. "Dark here, please to be at your service."

The figure simply replied by quaking up an elegant eyebrow.

Dark squirmed in uneasiness as the blonde continued to look at him intently, as if to ask whether he had any dubious motive.

"Your name?" Dark asked uncertainly.

"Krad, Krad Hikari." A deep voice responded.

Dark's eyes lit up with surprise at the now known fact that the gorgeous figure standing before him is a male.

"May I have this dance?" Dark offered his hand to the stranger, regaining his usual flirtatious self, amusement tinting his eyes.

Sea green eyes watched in fascination . . .

* * *

A/N: Is this considered a cLiffie? I Love fluff! But has no idea why I am writing angst here. HahaX. Maybe because I think avictorian fic with angst wiLL sound nicer thanone with fluff. ActuaLLy I got this Ball idea from 'The Dance' in **It's a Walk In the Park**, **gives aLL honour to TheOneYouCallWe**. A disclaimer. HahaX. 

And no one is reviewing! sobx in a corner Review people.. I need comments on my fic. Is it good? Or are e characters too ooc? You aLL must motivate me to keep writing by reviewing! persuade untiL mouth dry HahaX.

o.O I got another name again! So which is better? Lucian/ Lewis/ Lestat?


	3. The Dance

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter III: The Dance

**Previously. . .**

"May I have this dance?" Dark offered his hand to the stranger, regaining his usual flirtatious self, amusement tinting his eyes.

Sea green eyes watched in fascination . . .

**Now. . .**

"Who had caught thy eyes of the great Lucian?" Eldon teased Lucian, suppressing a laugh.

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, he directed Eldon to Dark and Krad with his eyes. "Who's that guy?"

Following his gaze, Eldon spotted the blonde who was introduced to them a while ago, and another purple-haired male.

"O, so someone had stolen Lucian's love interest." Eldon continued teasing him, adding a 'I am so sorry for you' look.

Lucian frowned in annoyance. "I asked who is that guy."

Realizing the tinge of irritation in Lucian's voice, he decided to drop the teasing, for now. "That is Dark. Dark Mousy. He is known for his good looks and playboy character. But I just don't see why hoards of women flock to him! I mean he is such a flirt. They do know that he doesn't take them seriously right! Then why else do they still want him! . . ."

"Erm.. Eldon! Stop!" Lucian nearly screamed at his friend to shut him up. "You sound as if he stole YOUR love interest." Lucian muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Eldon glared at Lucian, his raven eyes seemingly throwing daggers at him.

"What else do you know about Dark? Other than the…" Lucian snorted. "playboy that he is."

Composing himself after the sudden outburst, Eldon continued, glimpsing at the exquisite art pieces hung on the walls of the vast Ballroom. "His father is an art collector. Most likely, Dark is here on his father's behalf to look at the art pieces here."

"I see," Lucian clinked his champagne glass against Eldon's, to show his appreciation for him for his information on Dark. He then took a sip of his champagne, letting the tingling taste of the wine to linger on his lips.

vVv

Krad just stared at Dark at his sudden change of tone in his voice. Tonight just wasn't his night. He brooded over his situation; First, a charming male kissed my hand. Wait. Did I say charming! What the. I am screwed. To make matters worse, and to make me more screwed, another male asked me for a dance now! How should I respond? That I am a guy so back off? Well, I am sure he knows I am one, I mean for goodness sake, I looked like one and sound like one! Now.. Krad.. Stop doubting your masculinity! Random and _weird_ thoughts raced across Krad's mind.

Dark grinned at Krad's bemusement. This is taking too long for my liking, Dark thought.

With a swift movement, he grabbed Krad's hand and dragged the reluctant blonde to the dance floor. . .

All the way to the dance floor, Krad kept wrenching his hand to get out of Dark's hold. But Dark had a firm hold, it was almost as if he was afraid of letting Krad go, _afraid of losing him. _

Finally, in spite of Krad's resistance, they reached the middle of the dance floor.

Seeing that Krad was about to stalk off in anger at any moment, Dark quickly pulled his hand. The sharp tug caused Krad, who was still struggling to get back his own hand's freedom, to lose his balance. Dark took his chance and drew Krad nearer.

_Humph._ Dark pressed one hand against Krad's back, forcing him closer. "Don't resist me," Dark leaned in, and whispered in his ear. Dark's breath tickled on his ear, causing a shiver down his spine.

A mischievous smirk was plastered on Dark's face, taunting Krad.

Krad was about to stalk off, _again._ Before he could move away, Dark lifted his hand gently and put it on his left shoulder. Next, he positioned his left hand at Krad's slim hips. Subsequently, he held Krad's hand in his own.

"Be my _dance partner tonight_," Dark said, the tone of uncertainty evident in his words, _like before._

It almost sounded like a plead, Krad pondered. He glanced around the dance floor, seeing couples dancing, moving to the melody. It was rather awkward if he is not moving. "Only for one dance," Krad sighed, annoyed.

Dark smiled at Krad's acceptance.

vVv

Letting the music guide them, they danced. Unfortunately, Krad was not used to the female role of dancing.

For the umpteen time, Krad stepped on Dark's glossy black shoes. "Ouch.." Dark mouthed out, face contorted in pain.

"Well.. Gees.. I didn't mean to. Sorry. But it is not my fault! You can't blame me, I just am not used to dancing and all. And I only stepped on you for a few times! …" Krad rolled his eyes.

"Hush," Dark placed a finger on Krad's lips to quiet him down. "Just follow me."

Dark closed in on the gap between them. Their faces were merely inches away from each other.

Gold eyes grazed into amethyst ones. Time seemed to come to a standstill.

The closeness they shared ostensibly merged the two together, gold against deep purple, the light in gold and the darkness in purple complementing each other perfectly.

Everyone's attention were diverted to Dark and Krad. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, as a stunningly attractive pair.

"Wow," Eldon could not help by to admit that Dark and Krad do look like a pair.

On Lucian's side, part of his eyes held envy, while the other half held a look of admiration.

Dark bathed in the 'spotlight'. He even winked at several beautiful young ladies, making them swoon to their feet. But none of their beauty could be compared to Krad's. He had an unearthly beauty about him. Dark felt Krad's unease; _only_ _you my angel can make my heart stop in time._

Exactly the opposite, Krad began to feel uncomfortable under the graze of many in the ballroom. Unaware, he leaned ever so slightly more into Dark's arms.

Slowly, so that Krad could follow, Dark sidestepped to the right. Pulling Krad gently with him, he guided him along.

This went on for the next few dance steps, first diagonally right forward, then left and finally diagonally right back to the first position, like forming a triangle shape.

Save for the times Krad stepped on Dark, now much lesser, they danced with grace, gliding across the dance floor.

As they danced on, Krad gradually got the hang of it.

vVv

In Dark's mind, he was wondering who Krad is. He realized he knew absolutely nothing of the blonde, except for his name. How could he feel so strongly for someone that he does not even know till this night? However, this feels _familiar_ to him.

* * *

A/N: This chap is not really done yet, just posting it up first. This chap is so hard to write! I need heLp with e dance scene! Anybody? 

This is my first fanfic.. Have mercy on me n review HahaX. I know e whoLe BaLL thing is dragging a bit Long. HahaX. Juz bear with it. Satoshi & Daisuke wiLL come in soon. Anyone want Risa & Riku or other DNAngeL characters to be in too?

Who is Dark referring to? Find out in the next chapter. Review and I wiLL update sooner!


	4. The DancePart2

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter IV: The Dance (Part2)

**Flashback. . .**

Locks of flaxen hair touched the marble floor, sweeping it as the owner shifted. Dark was sitting in a dark red velvety armchair, admiring the blonde. His lover was laid on a grand-looking couch. His graceful body spread out across the upholstery, with one knee bended up.

Dark glimpsed at his lover, and eyed the book in his hands. The item that had stolen his lover's affections from him. Dark continued to glower at the book; that wretched thing.

His lover was entranced in the leather-bound book, his eyes distant and lost in the story.

Dark sulked; I doubt he even notice my presence. He watched his lover, bored.

Seconds passed.

Half a minute passed. Dark fidgeted in his chair.

Two minutes passed. Dark contemplated getting rid of the _wretched thing_ by burning it.

The sound of the flipping of the crisp yellowish pages distracted Dark from his oh-so-lovely reverie of his extermination of the poor book.

Argh.. He is still reading that damn book! Dark inwardly cursed the innocent, poor book; To hell goes the book!

His lover looked over his side at Dark. His rubious lips curving up into a smile as he sees Dark _preoccupied with himself._ He knew that Dark was eyeballing his storybook. He also knew that Dark was currently 'in war' with it. He took delight in Dark's jealousy for him.

Meanwhile, chivalrous Sir Dark the knight is 'fighting' with the horrid dragon, called The Book, to save the damsel in distress who was put to sleep for eternity by the enchanting stories in The Book. Sir Dark drew out his shiny sword and in a swift move, he slay the evil The Book. The 'dragon' fell defeated on the ground in a puddle of ink and torn pages, unmoving.

Sir Dark rushed to the castle chamber where the fair 'maiden' laid in wait. Stepping into a crystal chamber, he gawked at the beautiful figure unconscious on the glass bed. Hair the colour of sunshine fanned out on the glassy surface. The being was dressed in a gold and white cloak. The low-cut apparel revealed a well-toned chest. The milky and supple flesh, which was exposed, seemed so appealing that Dark ached to touch them.

Stepping up next to the glass bed, Dark looked down at the _angelic_ being. He lightly brushed aside a stray strand of golden hair. Dark thought; he looked so serene and peaceful. Bending down, he touched his lips to the other's. The magical kiss broke the curse instantly.

_His _sleeping beauty was awakened. . .

Dark called out his lover's name in his sleep.

His lover put down his book and walked over. He stopped and peered at Dark's sleeping face. Dark looked alluring, with his lips just slightly parted. Leaning forward, he swooped Dark up bridal-style and made for the bedroom. . .

**End of Flashback. **

"Eldon," Lucian gave Eldon a full look-over.

Seeing his friend giving him odd stares, Eldon asked inquisitively, "Checking me out, are you?"

Lucian snorted in reply.

"What? I know I am not that gorgeous as that blondie," Eldon raised his hands as a mark of 'defeat', his right hand holding the champagne glass dangerously high. " But I am not that bad!"

Lucian looked up at the fragile champagne glass, "I think you may want to lower that."

"Oh.." Eldon grinned sheepishly. "Hey, don't change the topic!"

Lucian sighed; Eldon could be such an ass at times.

"In case you are wondering, dear Eldon, which I supposed you are," he threw in a deep breath. "I was considering asking you to dance with me."

"You want to what?" Coal-black eyes gaped back at Lucian in disbelief. "I am a guy!"

"So?" answered Lucian calmly.

"But… but.. but.. I am a guy.." Eldon repeated stupidly, stating the obvious. "And you are a guy too. Guys aren't supposed to dance with one another. So I can't dance with you!"

Lucian waited patiently while Eldon droned on, tapping his long fingers by his silken pants.

"Wait.. You can't be interested in me can you?" Eldon asked hesitantly.

Lucian laughed. His rich and low laughter reverberated through his frame.

"Don't worry. The only reason I want to dance with you, is to get on the dance floor. To get near Krad. To be in the presence of him." Lucian had a dreamy look on his handsome face.

After some time, because Eldon was preoccupied with images of him and Lucian dancing, he responded, "No, I still refuse to dance with you."

Horrifying images filled his mind; images of him being too close to Lucian, much too close for comfort.

"Negative thoughts, aren't they?" Lucian probed Eldon.

Eldon nodded, flustered.

Seeing Eldon nervous amused him. "Then I think I have to get someone else, a willing party," Lucian laughed at Eldon's reaction. He could see a slight blush of embarrassment creeping up Eldon's cheeks. It was not very noticeable, but he could read every sign of emotion on his face. After all, he was his _maker_.

Leaving Eldon, Lucian made his way to a group of ladies. . .

vVv

Eldon scrutinized his reflection on the large plane of mirror, which reflected the entire Ballroom. He thought as he looked over himself from head to toe; Do I look feminine at all! His reflection showed a puerile male. He was all gussied up for the night. He was dressed in a metallic black shirt, unbuttoned at the top and neatly tucked into a dark-gray tailcoat. The black straight-cut trousers seemingly elongated his long legs. A pair of glossy polished shoes peeked out under his trousers.

Eldon grinned at his reflection; Lucian really had good taste in clothes. Lucian had helped him to pick his outfit tonight.

Spotting Dark and Krad dancing in the reflection, Eldon grinned again, particularly at Krad; He also had really good taste in men.

Speaking of the devil, Eldon caught a glimpse of Lucian partnered with a gorgeous lass.

He continued to watch them as they waltzed across the dance floor, with Lucian trying to direct them nearer to where Dark and Krad were.

Eldon cogitated; I have never seen Lucian put in this much effort for anything before. I guessed this Krad guy must have really caught his attention.

vVv

Gauging the direction Dark and Krad were, Lucian expertly made use of the dance steps to shift diagonally towards his intended 'destination'. All the time, he held his graze on his dance partner, putting up a charming front to coax her into his guidance.

Inch by inch, Lucian got closer to them. . .

vVv

Now, dancing just right beside Dark and Krad, Lucian boldly asked Dark, "May I borrow your dance partner?"

Obliged, Dark reluctantly let go of Krad's hand and switched partners. Inwardly, Dark was screaming; What in the world! Just when I am happily dancing with Krad, suddenly this…guy…popped out and asked me to back off! With that thought, Dark threw Lucian a 'damn you!' glare to show his unhappiness. Lucian smirked back.

Then, Dark turned back to his current dance partner and shot her a smile to show that he had nothing against her.

vVv

Feeling a bit dazed from the sudden turn of events of the night, Krad smiled weakly at Lucian.

The music changed to a slower piece and the lights dimmed a little, creating a romantic ambience around the Ballroom. Responding to the slower paced music, the dancers moved into a slow dance. . .

Taking the opportunity, Lucian pulled Krad up close. He was elated to hold Krad so intimately.

Krad's breath hitched. He was so close to Lucian that he could feel his breathing, the heaving of his chest as he inhales and exhales.

Without knowing it, Krad's heartbeat quickened gradually.

Both were mesmerized by the other's good looks. Lucian and Krad stared into each other's eyes, drowning in pools of gold and brown respectively.

Krad had never felt so lost at what to do before. He realized that he would lose his usual calm composure whenever he was around Lucian. Although he had been with Lucian in only two occasions, he knew that this was the case to be.

The tempo of the music quickened. . .

Lucian turned on his charm full blast, flashing his winning smile at Krad. More often than not, this should have any human swooning at his feet by then. But it failed to work on Krad, as it _seemed_ to Lucian. It had only regained Krad's attention back to the dance at hand.

Undaunted, Lucian winked at Krad. He let go of his hand on Krad's waist, but instead held a firmer grip on both his hands. Swiftly and smoothly, he let Krad fall to the floor, almost.

Seeing the unmistakable shock and horror written over Krad's face when Lucian dropped him, he almost wanted to laugh; How would I bear to let my dear one fall?

In the split second during the fall, Lucian held Krad back when he was about to hit the cold marble floor.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, grazing into each other's eyes again.

Breaking the graze, Lucian pulled Krad back up. He had to admit that Krad had great waist power, not many could withstand the position of being nearly horizontally with the floor. Furthermore, Krad had been able to get back up on his feet with much ease.

"You dance well, _my dear one_," Lucian looked at Krad teasingly.

"What was that for!" Krad scolded him, referring to the abrupt dance step.

"There is more to come. . ."

Krad raised his eyebrow at Lucian's remark questioningly.

With that said, Lucian held on tightly onto Krad's left hand and spun Krad out, again without warning.

Lucian spun Krad in quickly, but gently.

Krad was feeling a bit giddy from the 'extreme' dance moves. He was already confused about his feelings and the events that had unfolded that night. And all that dancing was definitely not helping one bit.

Sensing the fatigue in Krad, Lucian stopped dancing and whispered to Krad, "Let's go to the garden for a walk."

Glad to end his tortuous ordeal of dancing, Krad agreed instantly, his mind only on getting off the dance floor.

After they stopped dancing, Lucian still hasn't let go of Krad's hand. He side-glanced at Krad to see if he minded, but Krad's face held no sign of refusal. Deciding himself that Krad did not mind it, Lucian carried on walking out of the Ballroom, with their hands intertwined.

* * *

A/N: I just Love My characters! Hugs Lucian, Eldon & e mysterious blonde. HahaX. I mean, how couLd you hate them!

Erm.. Satoshi wiLL take a very Long time to come in. Sorry to aLL Satoshi fans! Gomen! But await for him. HahaX.

I said in the earLier chap that I Love fluff, and here it is in this chap. Major fluff! HahaX. Stops fLuff from fLooding my room. Maybe I shouLd change e genre now. HahaX.

Hugs & Kisses to moi reviewers! Yes, and according to favourites, I have chosen Lucian!

Kyuseisha no Hikari : My dear first reviewer! Thanks for e constructive advice and praise! HahaX. I was even contemplating between Victorian names and Japanese names. I am such an indecisive person. HahaX.

Koway Oceshia : Thanks so much for e faithfuL reviews for every chap! Touched tiLL tear. HahaX. And yupx, Lucian is a Victorian name. More dancing this chap! ALthough it nearLy kiLLed me to write another oh-so-difficuLt dance scene. I think e Ball is gonna drag on for a bit more. HahaX. E main focus of e fic is Like struck at e Ball! Oh no

D.N.Angel lover : Good that you Love e detaiLs, I was afraid that it was too draggy.

Angel Born of Darkness : Yes, fLuff rocks! HahaX. And here is fLuff for ya.

ANIMEFREAKXXX : About e chap update, first upLoad your document of e story in Documents. Go to stories, then cLick on e edit button next to your story. Go to Content/chaps, then just add chap there. Hope I heLped!

Brooklynismyfattycat : After I read your review, I went to do some research on "the masque of the red death" that book. I Liked e imaginaries that was used. Sad that I couLdn't reaLLy use it in my fic though, too dark a pLot that book. But it is a reaLLy interesting book!


	5. The Painting

Inner thought in _Italics_.

* * *

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter V: The Painting

"Krad, do you like Dark?"

Tawny eyes looked up, "Why do you ask?"

The chilly wind blew against the thin fabric of Krad's laced shirt. It was approaching winter, so the November nights were cold.

Krad made no move to go inside to avoid the cold. In fact, he did not look like he was cold at all.

Krad turned and gazed at the scenic garden view, eyes drifting to distantness.

The red roses, among the thorns, shone their passionate beauty even in the blanketed black of the night.

"Krad," Lucian called his name to make him look at him. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Lightly, Lucian brushed the long stray strands of hair aside from Krad's face, pushing them tidily behind his delicate ears. He leaned in and kissed Krad softly, their lips barely meeting.

Instinctively, Krad kissed back.

As soon as Krad realized what he had done, he broke away from Lucian. _What in the world was I thinking!_

The kiss was short and sweet.

Unable to cope with the whirlpool of emotions stirring inside his heart, Krad swiped Lucian away and stalked off.

Lucian was stunned. He had not expected Krad to just walk out on him like that.

"I will see you again then, my dear one."

vVv

A hand tugged at Dark's sleeve.

"Onii-chan," called a certain red head. Although he was already in his late teens, being eighteen, he still have not kick away his endearing, somewhat childish, behaviors.

"Yes Daisuke?"

Finding out that he had no other plans for the night, Daisuke had tagged along with Dark to the Ball.

He was glad he went. He liked the Ball. He liked the castle. The intricate designs of the stone structure. The long corridors that were seemingly endless, lined with uncountable art pieces, each telling a story of their own. . .

To add to his excitement, the main purpose of the Ball was to introduce the various renowned art pieces that were of Count Wilfred's possession, a display of self-importance.

Daisuke was eager to view and appreciate the art works.

"Mou, when is the exhibition going to start?" Daisuke asked Dark, a slight pout on his face.

"Soon. . ."

Dark grinned at Daisuke; _That pout must have broken as many hearts as my smirk!_

Daisuke had always have an inquisitive interest in art. To him, practically everything is art.

He felt blessed to be in London, one of the most historical places ever known. The streets were like live larger-than-life artifacts. He felt like he is walking into a museum. He liked the feeling of it. For this reason, one of his favourite pastimes was taking a walk in the London streets.

Daisuke glanced around the Ballroom. He tilted his head up to look at the ceilings.

Sturdy roman pillars supported the high and sparse ceilings. Heaven was painted on the ceilings. Angels with smiles of overflowing joy, flying about in the midst of floating white marshmallow clouds. The angels' feathery wings are clean white, symbolizing purity of their souls. Sun beams shoot over the morning sky, lighting up the painting, the earth. Like how the chandeliers in the Ballroom chase away the darkness, bringing light.

His tousled crimson hair gleamed in the light from the dazzling chandeliers above. The fiery of his hair also evident on his face as a burning anticipation towards the art exhibition.

Too deep and lost in the magnificence of the paintings of heaven, Daisuke did not notice or _sense_ a pair of eyes on him.

Leaning coolly against the limestone pillar, Satoshi fixed his eyes on a fiery set of eyes and hair. With a nonchalant look on his finely chiseled face, his eyes roamed around the contours of the boy's face.

Satoshi's gaze traveled on Daisuke's eyes of big pools of red. They were like rubies, he thought. He had never seen eyes like that, so fiery, so full of vigour, so full of life.

Satoshi, intrigued by the immense positive spirit in Daisuke, continued his gaze on him.

Daisuke's eyes wandered around the Ballroom, exploring the still new environment.

Both their gazes locked on each other.

As their eyes meet, it was as if their souls were connected, just by the intense gaze they held so tightly. It was as if Satoshi had called out to his soul. It was so intense that Daisuke could not take it, like one more glance from Satoshi would threaten to steal away Daisuke's very being. He averted his eyes, a shade of pink colouring his cheeks.

vVv

A magnificent piece of artwork hung proudly on the wall. Spotlights at the side enhanced the different colour tones of the painting. Indeed it was worthy of its name. 'The Black Wings'.

Intense violet and platinum blonde clashed together as the two figures combined to form one being. The painting was one of two males' halves joined together in the middle. It was of a devil and an angel. Devil and angel wings unfurl behind their backs in a splendid spray of black and white feathers. Even the peacock's beauty was unmatchable to theirs.

The painting took center stage of the Ballroom.

"Ahem.. Thank you all for gracing this art appreciation event." Sir Wilfred cleared his throat. "I would like to invite Krad Hikari here. . ."

Dark's ears pricked up at the sound of Krad's name. He anxiously looked around for any sign of Krad. He swirled around looking for any blondes or anyone wearing white. He didn't know why he has to see Krad again, no matter what.

vVv

Outside, Krad sat on the garden bench, drained from the night's activities. He could feel his energy running low.

All of a sudden, he heard his name being called. It sounded like it was from the Ballroom. The voice was faint. He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to continue sitting here, and to enjoy the peace and quite out here. He did not want to return to the Ballroom, to the noise, to the perplexity, to _Dark_.

* * *

A/N: There, one big chunk of 'Daisuke' for ya. HahaX. 


	6. The Dream

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter VI: The Dream

"Krad Hikari," Count Wilfred repeated, a trace of annoyance evident in his low voice. He started tapping his foot impatiently, making a rhythm tap-tap-tap on the polished marble platform.

More guests shifted near the stage, some making small talk with the other guests, while some began fidgeting, awaiting for the named artist.

vVv

Krad slowly rose from the bench. He felt light-headed; _Why can't the Count just leave me alone! Why in the world did I agree to sell him my painting!_

He strolled through the garden pebbled paths back to the balcony to the Ballroom.

vVv

He swung the balcony glass doors open.

With his long hair swooshing behind his back in a hypnotizing manner, Krad made his grand entrance.

The hall fell silent.

Above, the spotlight caught a glint in his masquerade mask.

The ivory coloured mask that he wore throughout the night intensifies the enigmatic aura about him . . .

_He is so beautiful. _Dark thought, a dreamy look on his face, as his eyes found Krad.

Daisuke Niwa, who stood beside Dark, gave him a nudge. "Don't be so dramatic."

Dark scowled and continued 'day'-dreaming.

vVv

Krad stepped up onto the elevated platform to where Count Wilfred stood waiting in front of his painting. He breathed in deeply and turned his graze upon the audience.

Krad was about to begin his speech on the introduction of the painting. . .

**Krad's POV**

I stared at my painting. As I stared longer at it, it seemed to be all coming back to me.

An easily breakable thread of silence hung in the air since I stepped in here.

My senses told me to break the tense silence, but my mind overrides it and floats off . . .

vVv

My head felt groggy and heavy.

Where am I?

Forcing myself to sit up, I propped myself up with the palm of my hands and elbows.

I strained to open my eyes. My eyelids felt as heavy-lidded as if weights have been added on them.

Groaning in lethargy, I scanned around.

At first, I thought I was locked up in a dark, dim room. But, there were no windows, no doors. I couldn't even make out if there is any ceiling or floor. There were no ends.

Everything was pitch black.

I seemed to be trapped in oblivion.

I struggled to call out. "Anyone?" My voice croaked. My mouth was dry.

"Anyone."

An echo. It resounded through the space.

"Anyone at all?" I desperately whimpered.

Of course, oblivion after all is the state of being disregarded or forgotten completely. No one would be here. No one.

I refused to believe that I was truly left alone to face such a cruel fate.

In the midst of my self-denial, realization dawned on me. I. Am. Dreaming. It must be a dream! There is no possible reasoning besides this. I chided myself for my stupidity for not realizing it sooner.

I scrambled to my feet, my wobbly legs barely holding me up.

Once again, I checked over my environment.

There is something there.

I am certain.

Limping over and compelling my eyes to focus, I peered at into the darkness.

Something moved.

It was too dark. I can't see.

"Koi?" The shadow spoke.

I caught the darkest shade of purple orbs before my body finally collapsed into the great oblivion of sleep. . .

**Back to Normal POV**

Krad snapped out of his trance.

He spoke and wiped the beads of cold sweat away from his brow. "This painting was drawn based on an inspiration from a special dream."

"To me, it symbolizes two destined beings having one heart that connects both souls. The seamless connection between them meant an eternal inseparable union and bond.

The black background represents the timeless state of oblivion they are trapped in forever. However, I drew two figures to show that they are not all that alone after all. They will have each other for _companionship_ . . ."

Krad's eyes traced off to the distant. His voice changed into a monotonous tone.

"The reason for the clashing colours of gold and purple I used is because I wanted to portray them as two entirely opposite individuals. The same goes for their different status as an angel or devil.

_Can two opposites really be able to get along and be together in real life? _Krad ruminated in his mind.

"Their wings also stands for their fate of entrapment. Although they have wings, it cannot be used to fly them out of oblivion . . . No escape from their cursed fate."

The last line was spoken in a distant third-person-perspective. It was void of emotions.

Krad had finished his speech. He took a courteous bow and stepped down from the platform, allowing Count Wilfred to take over the stage.

The audience were full of awe and praise as they raised their champagne wine glasses to give Krad a toast.

Krad swept his eyes across the Ballroom.

He felt his voice wavered a little when he saw Dark. His eyes held his graze for a second and then turned away. He could feel the heated graze of Dark's on him. _Why do I even care about his reactions? Why do I feel uncomfortable? Or is it nervousness I feel?_

"He looked at me!" A over-excited chibi Dark grabbed Daisuke and started shaking him.

_And I thought I was the childish one._ Daisuke sighed and tried to pry the fan-girlish Dark off him.

vVv

Chatter resumed in the Ballroom, wafting in between the music played, in the air they weaved and formed an invisible dance above.

Like the voices and music, Krad weaved into the sea of guests.

_Is he the guy from my dream?_

vVv

Suddenly, his mind went blank.

"Krad!" Dark shouted worryingly.

Quickly, he pushed and shoved through the blockage of people and rushed to Krad's side. Annoyance and concern furrowing his brows, he bend down next to the unconscious man, calling his name out softly with a voice larded with care. "Krad?"

Receiving no response from the blonde, Dark panicky gripped Krad's hand with both of his own. The hand felt cold to the touch.

Dark's level of anxiety rose. _Please answer! Krad!_

He spun around to face the crowd that were now closing in staring at him and the blonde.

_Isn't he that artist?_

_What'd happened?_

_What is Dark doing with him?_

_Does Dark know him?_

"Excuse me! Would you all move away!" Dark all but nearly shouted. He did not care what they would think of his rude attitude. The only thing on his mind was Krad. Only Krad.

He slided his arms under Krad's torso and lifted him up. Like a baby cradled in the mother's embrace, Dark protectively carried him through the crowd out of the Ballroom.

They moved away as told, parting the red sea for Dark, still stunned at the outburst of the usually refined young man.

"I am taking him home." Dark said matter-of-factly.

vVv

A carriage pulled by two black stallion halted at the foyer of the castle.

The driver promptly opened the doors.

Dark climbed into the posh carriage, holding Krad in his arms.

The mighty horses took off, leaving a trail of dust hanging in the air . . .

* * *

A/N: WahahaX. So many chapters aLready and I am still stuck in the BaLLroom! This sure is sLow-moving I wiLL pLan an escapade out from there! HahaX. 

I have just watched 'Brokeback Mountain'. One of the most nominated film for Oscars this year. Great movie! Bittersweet and heart-wrenching. It is a love story between two coyboys who truly loves each other. A story of forbidden love. And yes, it is gay love. Had an impulse to do a fanfiction based on it! Should I? ..should I? ..should I? HahaX.

I am stiLL not that skiLLed in my imagery and diction in writing. Most parts seems .. cliché.. > "


	7. The Beginning

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter VII: The Beginning

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled over the bustling guests. Dark had suddenly let go of him and ran away towards the stage direction

"Hey! Wait up!" He tried to jostle through the swarming mass, but to no avail. The guests towered over him, obscuring his vision. He could not see where Dark was now. He felt like a hobbit in front of the giants, which made him felt even more miserable than the fact that he could not get to Dark in time. (A/N: Lord of the Rings reference)

_Urghh._ Daisuke angsted over his pathetic height for a guy. He haven't grown much. He still kept his baby face features. His big bright ruby eyes and rounded cheeks made him look absolutely adorable. He sighed, he wished he was taller, tanner, less cute, something like Dark . . . _Oh no! Dark! Where is onii-chan!_

Daisuke hastily turned in all directions on his heels, searching for any presence of Dark.

Tip-toeing on the balls of his feet to gain more elevation, he sighted a blur of purple nearby in the midst of a commotion. _Is that onii-chan!_

Daisuke tried to get a better look. He lifted himself higher, like a _ballerina_ on pump shoes. Being the clumsy red-head he was, he lost his delicate balance and fell against a guest in front.

"Ite… Gomen nasai! Sorry!" Daisuke hurriedly bowed in apology repeatedly as he stumbled back on his feet.

The brown suited young man turned around and stared at Daisuke.

The cool blue eyes held a vacant look. "Never mind."

Daisuke paused and looked up, then nodded. "Nhn. Please excuse me."

Daisuke took off to where he thought he seen Dark at . . .

vVv

"I am taking him home."

_Dark's voice!_

Daisuke glimpsed Dark carrying a long-haired blonde, making his way out of the Ballroom.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

The sound waves traveled across the room, but it was mingled with the noise, turning out to be an inaudible cry.

It was obvious Dark did not hear him as he brisk-walked down the hallways of the castle to the foyer.

vVv

"Dark!" Daisuke kept calling out as he ran to the foyer.

"What the!"

Daisuke was in utter disbelief as he watched the horses galloped past the gates, and the carriage disappeared in sight.

_Onii-chan can't just leave me here! What's more, he took the carriage! Now how am I supposed to go back!_

vVv

Lucian's ears perked up at the thundering sound of the galloping horses.

Standing near the tall full-length window, he brushed aside the shimmering pearl-coloured curtains. His thin fingers sifted through the semi-transparent sliverish material like liquid mercury.

Sharp green eyes stared into the vast blackness outside. He could make out an outline of the carriage traveling down the gravel road.

His eyes narrowed when he knew who the passengers were.

The rusty iron-wield gates creaked open slowly. The driver pulled on the reins.

Once the gates were fully open, the stallions raced off at a monstrous fast speed, taking down the abused dirt path.

Lucian continued to watch.

Till he could see no more of the carriage than a spark or twinkle of a star in the dawn breaking horizon.

Eldon stared warily at Lucian's clenched fists.

The flimsy curtains were now crushed and wrinkled, like a rose to be trampled, its state of glory reduced to nothing.

Eldon squeezed Lucian's arm reassuringly, giving him a slight smile and nodded looking outside.

He knew Lucian was upset.

vVv

In the carriage, Dark laid Krad in his lap.

Realizing that he still wore his black bejeweled mask, he reached up and removed it from where it was resting on the bridge of his nose.

He did not realize that by removing his mask, he had also removed his internal façade.

He wanted to remove Krad's mask as well. But in the end, he decided that it was better to respect Krad's identity. He wanted him to remove it for his sake. He contemplated that he could just do with the fact of not knowing what Krad looked like.

He smiled down at the _sleeping_ Krad and pulled him closer.

Krad felt cold to the touch, bitterly icy cold.

Dark frowned and took off his black suit, spraying it out to cover Krad's body in a feeble attempt to warm him up.

Gazing out of the small carriage window, Dark sighed contendly.

Rows of bare pine trees filtered pass as the carriage rode through a thick evergreen forest. But it was the end of autumn now, and the maple leaves have all fluttered to the ground laying a carpet of dry, dead leaves, nuts and twigs.

The wheels of the carriage went over this carpet of nature, making a loud crisp crutching sound, echoing into the quietness of the night.

It was the beginning of winter.

A wolf's howl was heard.

vVv

Whoosh. The heavy oak doors swung open with force, letting a sudden inlet of air to stir up the life in the dead curtains. The wine-red curtains fluttered in the wind like dancing butterflies awakening in spring.

Dark carried his unconscious guest into the master bedroom.

He walked over to his wide queen-sized bed.

The bed frame was made of Mahogany wood, having a natural reddish-brown vanished wood colour the same as the bedside tables. The two-layers mattresses were fitted with the whitest cotton bed sheets. The quilt and pillows were dressed in the softest silk with embroidered flowery patterns.

Bronze handled lamps on the bedside tables gave a mellow glow to the room.

Dark bend over over the bed and rested Krad on the gossamer fabric, snuggling him into the warm covers.

He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Krad's forehead.

Dark strided across the bedroom to the windows. Not wanting Krad to be rudely awakened by the morning rays, Dark untangle the butterfly knot of the strings that bind the curtains to the side, releasing them letting the wine-red velvety curtains to fall in place to conceal the windows.

Quietly, Dark blew out the candles' life and extinguished the light in the room. He made for the door, giving a glance at his sleeping angel on the bed. _Good Night._ He whispered. Moving out of the room, he immediately felt an ache in his heart at having to leave Krad's side. Popping his head back in for another glance, he closed the doors gently . . .

* * *

Authoress Notes: Yes! FinaLLy out of Count WiLfred's castlLe. Let's take a tour around Dark's enormous mansion, though not as big as the mammoth castle, in the next chapter HahaX. 

Some events are repeated, but in another character's view, so may be a LittLe confusing.

Arigatou for aLL e wonderfuL reviews!

**Angel Born of Darkness** : I decided to let Daisuke and Satoshi come in earlier in the story. They have been complaining about being locked up in separate rooms **separately** in the castle. Blame WiLfred for owning such a massive castle with thousands of rooms, I says.HahaX. Inspiration! A hide-n-seek game!

I think fan-girLish Dark is oh-so-hiLarious! Yes, pity be on Dai-chan. Dark is afterall much heavier and stronger than him X HeLps to pry Dark off with a forklift to save a now very groggiLy Daisuke due to excess shaking

...: Happy to know that you think that this story is awesome. HahaX. I wiLL try to update as quickLy as I can, if I don't get a sudden fataL virus of mentaL block. And more 'awesomeness' to come!

**TheOneYouCallWe** : Omg! Another Lestat of 'Interview of the Vampire' fan! Runs and embraces you This fic is also modeled to be a tad bit something like that book story. I just feLL in Love instantLy with the movie when I first seen it very Long ago, bringing me into the whimsicaL genre of gothic Literature. One of the fiLms I have the deepest impression on. Just love that ending scene in the movie when Lestat said 'Louis, Louis, aLways whining.' I finaLLy found the book in the schooL Library, borrowed it, faiLed to finish it, returned it, regret not finishing now.

**Koway Oceshia** : Don't cry and don't have to be sorry! HahaX.

I wouLd definiteLy recommend 'Brokeback Mountain'. It is a wonderfuL Literacy work. Watch the movie with an appreciative heart and you wiLL see the beauty of true Love in it. ALthough I must say that seeing two gay characters, being not anime fictionaL cartoon characters at aLL, is a bit unnerving at first. Ok. A lot not a bit. P.S. the actors are not gay in reaLity, oh pLease, it is just a fictionaL story adapted from a storybook into a movie. But, it is a damn touching movie. Me and my friend cried Like mad when we watched the cLippings of the movie after it. It is a reaListic tragic Love story.

**Moone** : Yes! Chibi Dark! Kawaii-ne Fluff. At Least this wiLL keep the scary you & your feLLow scary protesters from kiLLing poor me. HahaX.

Starts our own protest party to protest for a dignified anime club set-up in schooL Anybody have any ideas, crappy or not, pLease fLood my reviews section and also more importantLy Leave a review on the fic End of advertisement.

Ja-ne


	8. The Triangle

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter VIII: The Triangle

"Where am I?"

Krad blinked at the unfamiliar surrounding.

It was dark.

But soon his feline eyes adjusted to it. The room was exquisitely decorated and generously furnished. He stared at the room décor with faded pink wallpapers.

He queried his present state, silently asking unanswered questions in his mind, knotting his brows in confusion.

"Krad, are you awake?"

_Dark's voice!_ Krad was slightly shaken out of his thoughts by the knocking on the doors.

The doors creaked open . . .

"I just come to check if. . ." Dark paused at the sight of Krad. ". . . you needed anything."

Krad's masquerade mask had fallen during his sleep, unveiling a face of ethereal beauty.

Dark gawked.

"So pretty . . ."

Krad grimaced, and his eyebrow twitched.

vVv

"Nii-chan . . ." Daisuke slumped against the foyer pillar, giving a long sigh.

"You can take my carriage."

Daisuke swirled around, seeing a gracious young lady beside.

She was like a doll in a lacey dusty pink dress, her short hair done up by a ribbon, and balancing on a pair of sliver stilettos.

She smiled shyly and said, "Pardon me, but I think you need a carriage to take you back home?"

Daisuke reddened at the thought of his dilemma, _how could Dark do this to me!_

"Riku! I have been looking all over for you!" An identical female called out, holding up the hems of her baby blue dress daintily as she walked briskly over to said girl.

"Risa! What are you doing out here? I thought you were getting along with Stephen?"

Daisuke glanced bewilderedly at both sisters.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Risa pointed at Riku with an accusing finger playfully. "And well, Stephen had to talk to some other guests and so he excused himself, but he asked me out on a date!" Risa bleamed.

vVv

Satoshi stood in the shadows and observed.

There was nothing interesting here anyway, and the redhead intrigued him.

And of course, he knew of the redhead trouble with his mode of transportation back home. He had thought of helping, but he hesitated. Afterall, he was just never used to showing emotions for others. He was observing him as a specimen, a _target_? No, he was not one of the _hunted._ He made a face. Because of his contempt for the hunted? Or because of missed opportunity to know the redhead? Or was it even because of the girl? No, he was supposed to be emotionless.

vVv

"You can use our carriage. I will just share a carriage with my sister."

Daisuke was touched to tears.

"Thanks! I better be going. Erm.. how am I going to return you the carriage?"

"The horsemen will take care of it." Riku waved goodbye, her hankie gently move in the breeze of the night.

vVv

Watching the carriage being pulled away, Satoshi slipped back in to the Ballroom, just like the impermissible shadow.

vVv

Krad looked down. He was still wearing his suit from the previous night, only his mask had been removed. He supposed that Dark had not done anything to him, still it is better to be safe than sorry.

"Dark, what happened after I blacked out?"

Dark raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden question. They had been in silence for quite a while just then.

"I took you back here."

Krad nearly rolled his eyes at the obviousness of Dark's words. "Then?"

Dark frowned slightly. "Then? Oh, nothing happened after that. I just left you here to rest and went back to my own bedroom, if that is what you are worried about." He grinned.

"Really? That was all?" Krad was unconvinced that a total stranger would care without any ulterior motives.

"There is one thing . . ." Dark began, chewing over his words.

Krad was on the edge.

"I couldn't resist . . ."

Krad was just about to fall over the edge.

"I stole a kiss."

Krad twitched, again.

* * *

Authoress notes: I am so so sorry for this really late update! Forgive me for my unpardonable sin. Irony! 

I was so busy. And I finally set up a Japanese Club in my school!

Sank-yuu reviewers who urge me to update soon!


	9. The Squabble

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter IX: The Fight

Smack!

Krad grabbed a pillow and threw it, hard at Dark's infatuated face.

"Damn you!"

Dark stared in absolute shock as he failed to register the certain flying object that hit him square in the jaws.

"Shouldn't you be going on a whole list of thank-you instead of a spew of curses!" Dark glared at the blonde holding the pillow under his arm, unpleased with the blatant lack of gratitude.

"No one called for any means of assistance, dear sir." Krad rebutted, glaring back defiantly from his upright position on the bed.

"Be glad, I say. If I have none of that compassion left in my cold heart then you may lie on that cold slab of marble till god know when."

Krad relented a little, "But still, you didn't have to kiss me!"

"At least I didn't strip you." Dark muttered, more to himself, the slightest blush on his face.

"Why you! You.. you.. Sexually craved maniac!"

Krad's anger came back in full-blown. "And now my equally cold heart has left me no compassion neither mercy to spare you!"

He suddenly stood up from the bed. His laced shirt which was already hanging perilously off his shoulder blade had now slide off it, exposing his defined collarbone.

Apparently, Dark had taken the courtesy of undoing Krad's collar cuffs and top buttons.

_How delectable. _Dark's mind fantasized on having Krad pinned to the wall, _sucking on his neck_, feeling that warmth of the blood that close to the body surface, that pulse, that ecstasy that is going to drive him up the imaginative wall.

The quick abrupt action let Krad's golden hair fall in sheer lightness, and Dark only image was one of an outraged angel.

But that fury and vigor in Krad just further enthralls him.

vVv

"Dark!"

A voice from downstairs in the lobby cried out.

A moment later Dark was facing another infuriated angel.

He had managed to dodged another hard pillow attack and the throwing of other random things. Making a close escape, he slipped out of the doors and locked them. Then he strode down the grand spiral staircase entering the lobby.

"Erm.. Daisuke, you look terrible."

"Ain't you frank. Tell me how would you look like after panicking on the porch for two hours!"

Dark wanted to answer that he will still look suave after that when a noise alerted him.

Dark had heard a loud bang on the second storey. He and Daisuke looked up in unison.

Daisuke cracked up an eyebrow. "Do tell you know." Bang. "…what it seems."

Daisuke sighed and said accusingly. "Dark…"

vVv

The angry blonde marched over to the Mahogany closet and swung the heavy doors open.

"Ouch." Dark whined as the doors slammed against the sides of the closet.

"Hn." Krad ignored and continued his violent rage on the hangers of clothes. Pushing through the thick material, he fought to find a suitable jacket to cover his thin, near transparent shirt. Clouds of dust floated up irritating Krad, making him cough and swat at the dust particles. Dark bit back a sniffle.

Then, Krad grabbed a cream coloured jacket and made to storm out of the room.

"Wait!"

Dark stretched out and grasped Krad's wrist.

Krad stopped in his tracks. "What?" He did not look back.

Dark knew that this might just be the last time he will ever see this man again, the man that resembles _him_ so much.

"Is this the end?" Dark said, a tint of pleading in his wavering voice.

"I have no intention of setting eyes upon you again." Krad answered coldly. "Well, unless fate inclines."

Krad walked out and left the room.

Dark thought stupidly that he should have locked the main doors and barred him from going. But then, keeping someone where they were unwilling to be is just meaningless. If Krad really wanted to leave, he would even have jumped out the French windows upstairs.

Being left alone in the dark room, Dark slumped down onto the bed.

The bed had a tingling waft of sweet sunflowers smell to it. Krad's scent.

Dark fisted the silky bedcovers and held it up. _I miss thee so much…_

vVv

Satoshi sat at his desk.

The slivery moonlight flooded into his room, outlining the tall window frame onto the floor. Shadows crept long and thin to the ceiling. The room was bathed in shadows, except for the column of moonlight in front of the window-side bed.

His glasses were twisted, thrown forcefully at a dank corner.

Nothingness. His mind was blank. Like the shadows made from the absence of light, from nothing.

A crow cawed in the wind.

The ghastly noise sliced the silence of the night like the blade of a sword.

The exterminator's sword.

After tonight's mission he was dead exhausted.

He flopped onto the desk, his head rested on the his forearms, drifting into the nothingness and blackness of slumber.

vVv

He did not know where to go.

He had accomplished getting out of Dark's mansion. Now, he wondered why he wanted so desperately to get away from there. _Was it really because that I'm angry at Dark? Weird... I didn't react that violently when Lucian kissed me. But what was that feeling? Of anxiety, fear, loss, franticness... all in a mixture of cocktail. That strange array of feelings that struck me the moment I saw Dark… Why?_

Shrugging off his internal battle, he dismissed it as just wanting his control back in place. Being in a foreign place makes him lose his control, and hence composure, he assured himself

Krad realized he had not yet eaten.

He knew that if he does not feed soon, the growling hunger would soon get him.


	10. The Alley

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter X: The Alley

_No, my heart is turned to stone; I strike it, and it hurts my hand. _

vVv

Krad stepped into the cool winter night, the gentle breeze caressing his face and neck. He turned up his laced collar.

The moon was shining dazzlingly in the clear sky, with sparsely dotted clouds, illuminating the sky and world below.

The glow of the moonlight hit Krad's feline features, creating soft shadows around his chiseled contours.

Krad blew into the chilly air, watching the vapour mist before him and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again.

The misted vapour may now be gone to the human sight. But its presence never left, it just dispersed and lingered at the spot, in a different state.

Memories are like the misted vapour. Though one may sometimes forget about them, they will always linger at the back of our mind, in a sub-conscious state.

His memories are still misty. He shook his head to clear off the thoughts.

Breathing in deeply the refreshing October air, Krad decided to hit the bars tonight.

vVv

"Lucian, look who has come!" Eldon leaned in close to Lucian's side.

Lucian shivered pleasurably as Eldon's liquor tinged breath tickled his ear.

"What?" Lucian said drowsily, tilting the nook of his neck nearer to Eldon, enjoying the raven-haired one's attention.

"Your love interest."

"What!" Lucian snapped his head back.

"Aa.. And here I thought that you would want to play with me." Eldon cooed.

"Shut up." Lucian pushed Eldon away and leaned forward in his chair.

Eldon gave a pout and grinned.

He playfully threw Lucian a flying-kiss, earning an irritated glare.

vVv

The tiny bell over the door clinked noisily as Krad pushed open the bar's door.

The place was thick with clouds of smoke. It was dank and dim. The gas heater churned a steady rhythm at a corner, _at least it was warm_. Krad could not figure out this was alternatively called the _haven_.

He zigzagged across the tables, his hips unintentionally swaying; he can't help it that he had a thin waist. Catcalls and wolf whistles sounded from the surrounding tables. Most of them were drunk. He ignored them.

He receded to the far end of the tavern, settling on a wooden stool propping his elbows on the small table.

vVv

"Hey pretty, could I offer to buy you a drink there."

"Do you mind a 'Bloody Mary'?"

Krad was about to turned around and whacked the idiot whoever it is. No one calls him _pretty_ and gets away with it.

"That is the corniest pick-up liner I ever heard, or rather two-liner, and you better wizen up and …"

Krad stared blankly, words caught in his throat.

"Lucian?" Krad addressed the accused.

"Well yes, it is me by fate." Lucian smirked and lifted Krad's hand from the table in his.

"Let go."

Krad jerked back his hand.

Lucian stared back with pretense hurt in his eyes.

"Why, I'm trying to reach out to you. You know I hold interest in you don't you." He looked deeply into Krad's golden almond eyes.

Krad's eyes were glazed over. The smoke was making him lose his concentration and clarity. "No I don't." He broke the eye contact and shifted his glance to the sweating beer glass.

The droplets of water on the outside of the glass merged and swelled into one big droplet, flowing down quickly, pooling around the glass rim on the table.

Krad focused on the water droplets, refusing to look into Lucian's mesmerizing emerald orbs.

Lucian ran a hand through his shoulder length tawny brown hair. Krad amused him.

"Go away."

Deliberately, Lucian ignored Krad's words and pulled a stool and sat down.

"Get the damn hell lost." Krad threatened. "Or I will."

Krad was temperamental. Without another word or syllabus, he got up and stormed out.

Lucian was momentarily dumbfounded. Krad walked out on him for the second time!

vVv

A man with shady features skulked along the alley by the road where the tavern was.

The alley only source of light was from the beam of a flickering streetlamp about three feet away. Only a little light could filter pass, encasing the alleyway in an ominous darkness.

The light flickered on and off.

The fleetingly short second of light showed two figures.

The burly man was cornering a scrawny male, arching a Swiss penknife against his vital point on his neck.

The crook abused his strength and intimidated the helpless male into surrendering his valuables.

The plead for mercy.

The frightened whimpering.

Then, silence.

vVv

He only fed on the scrums of the city. Scumbags do not deserve to live. It is fairer, compared to taking another neutral being's life.

He knows that he is not God. And the decision of a person's fate of life and death is not his to make. He knows that he is defying the laws of nature by doing so. But he is not stopping. He can't.

And moreover the heavens have lost his mortal logbook to Lucifer, the devil.

He need not abide by the rules of the heavens anymore. He belonged not to the heavens, but to the dark side.

He had also lost part of his humane ways, in exchange for an animalistic hunger.

The hunger he felt is now a loud growling, mercilessly biting into his insides. The pain was blinding like lightning striking havoc within him.

vVv

_The scent of blood was too strong._

It was near. Very near.

Krad quickened his pace and rounded the corner to the alleyway.

vVv

Lucian closed his gaping mouth.

He could not believe that he had let Krad slipped away from under his nose like that.

The meeting was unexpected. Coincidental? Fate or not, this time, he was not contended with just a brief meeting.

He was going after him.

vVv

The bloody scene was grotesque.

Blood had been splayed over the walls.

There was a sickeningly sweet blood smell.

Krad's senses perked up.

On the floor a man laid with a deep gush in his throat.

Blood poured out.

Krad looked up.

The brawny man stood over the dead body, crackling maniacally.

His hands were stained with blood. The dead man's blood.

Krad was disgusted.

vVv

_Too strong to resist anymore._

The smell of blood just shed added to the ever-presence hunger.

The murderer, the villain was the _perfect victim_.

Krad opened his mouth a tad, baring the bottom of his sharp vampire's canines.

With tremendous agility, he merely moved a split second to the spot behind the man, allowing no time for escape _or even thought_.

Like a lion pawing his prey, he twisted the man's neck at an ugly angle.

Finally, Krad bit into his victim's neck.

The blood spurted out messily.

He released the man. The limp body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

vVv

"Nice bloody show."

Claps echoed and bounced off the walls.

"Who's there?" Krad spun around quickly. Droplets of blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, traveling down to stain his pure white dress-shirt.

Lucian stepped with poise out of the shadows.

vVv

"Only me, _my dear_."

Roughly, he forced Krad up against the alley wall, binding his hands strongly at the sides.

The wall felt damp against Krad's back. _Must be blood_, he thought repulsively.

"What do you want?" Krad spat out.

"You."

Lucian closed in and licked the blood dews off Krad's chin. He flicked his tongue in a seductive path from Krad's curve of his neck up the cliff of his chin, finding his way to his lips.

The blood lust caused a unusual stirring in Krad.

Suddenly, he pushed against Lucian's lips in a fiery kiss, the coppery blood taste tainting their tongues, the reddish colour staining their white canines.

Lucian smirked against their teeth.

"I'm nothing to covet for." Krad muttered under his breath, breathing deeply.

The blood lust was slowly dying down and he was beginning to calm down.

Lucian backed a little and admired Krad. His clothes were dirtied by the bloodstains and the grimace off the walls. He looked Krad over again. Krad was blushing a healthy hue from the feed earlier. His gaze lingered on Krad's tempting lips. _He really is a beauty.

* * *

_

Authoress RambLingS: And here you go.. haLf of the mysterY unraveLed. Krad is one smexY vampire that gets aLL the attention he doesn't seek.. hahaX. But the past of them are stiLL entwined in a mess that have not yet come unknotted… …


	11. The Denial

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter XI: The Denial 

Roughly, Krad wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Then, he remained still in his posture, with his sleeve hovering over his bruised lips. His amber eyes were downcast, and his long hair fell, spraying over his face.

He slumped against the wall, sending a painful shock through his shoulders as he made hard contact with the concrete.

Lucian stood unmoving across him, silently watching the _beauty_ in denial. A contended smile crept over his boyish features, _wait till Eldon hears about the consented kiss._

vVv

Dark fought that familiar undertow… that force that often dragged his mind back in time, locking him once again in the prison that had been his world till…

The memories of purgatory came as they always did, like a tempest to his senses.

vVv

Daisuke stood outside the guestroom and knocked lightly on the sturdy oak doors.

The sound barely got through the thick layer of wood.

Gingerly, he pushed open the doors an inch. From the small gap, he could glimpse Dark sitting on the bed stonily.

"Dark? Who was that guy?" He called from outside.

Dark momentarily looked up.

Pushing the door further, Daisuke took a careful step into the dim room.

"Dark?" He probed.

Shaking his head, Dark tried to clear all thoughts of the blond. _It can't be him… No, it can't be._

He sighed and looked desolately at Daisuke, "Yes?"

"Eto.. Erm.. Nothing of any matter." Daisuke peered closely at Dark's face.

The curtains fluttered lightly in the breeze from the opened windows. The shadows of the velvety curtains played on Dark's face in sync with the dance of the curtains, enshrouding his face in an even darker shade. Daisuke could not make out Dark's emotions.

"Memories of him?" Daisuke sighed.

This was not the first time. Ever since the head of the house disappeared, Dark had occasionally displayed such forlornness.

"The blondie looks familiar, doesn't he?" Daisuke saw a slight flinch in Dark's form. Daisuke could see that Krad reminded Dark of _him._

He went on, "But you know he cannot be _him_. _He_ is gone, Dark. Gone!"

He knew the words burned into the core of Dark's heart. However, he had to do this mercilessly. The words had to be said. To say those hurting words in his face, to strike a match on his delicate soul and ignite a flame that will burn his heart from within, and then to splash a bucket of freezing cold water at him to awake Dark and soothe the aching flames. He would not allow him to continue sleeping in his eternal coma. Daisuke had to wake Dark up and urge him to move on. To do that, he had to disperse all hopes of _him_…

Daisuke knew he had to do so… But, it was too cruel. Too cruel to destroy any remaining hopes of eternal happiness for his onni-chan.

He sighed again. He cannot do it.

If the blonde reminded Dark of _him,_ then he would just let Dark stay in his reveries and hopes. At least, he could see his onni-chan smile again…

Daisuke took a last long look at Dark and left the guestroom.

vVv

In the attic of the mansion, a portrait of _him_ laid at a forgotten corner. The large painting was covered protectively by a piece of flowing white cloth.

vVv

Back in his house, Krad was exhausted.

His body cries to break down after that long run.

Falling into the dank bed, Krad panted heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut, shutting the world out temporarily, just listening to his laboured breathing.

Flipping onto his stomach, Krad smothered his face into the fluffy pillow. His mind re-winded back to the encounter at the alley…

vVv

Krad could feel Lucian's eyes on him.

The green eyes were alluring. Lucian's boyish charms were enticing. Krad's brows tweaked in confusion and refusal, of what, of the actions before that had thoroughly confused him into a whirlpool of feelings, of the nauseating thought of his uncontrollable lust that his body had so strongly gripe him in that moment.

His delicate hands went up, clutching his temples.

The blood rushed through the veins in his head, the alcohol flowed swiftly in the bloody river within him, the intoxicating mixture was potent. He was having a pounding headache.

"Just leave me alone." Krad held an arm in front of him, blocking away Lucian.

On unsteady legs, Krad staggered a little away from the wall where he was leaning on.

He swayed a little and nearly fell over…

A look of concern rushed over Lucian's face as he pushed away Krad's defensive arm and swiftly rounded his arms around Krad's back, pulling Krad towards him, unintentionally hugging the dazed blonde.

For a second, Krad leaned against Lucian, breathing in his strong cologne.

"Krad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Krad pushed away Lucian and huffed. "And I don't appreciate any help."

Krad turned away from Lucian, "Don't you dare follow me."

Lucian's face contorted in hurt. He watched Krad break into a brisk jog and called after him, "Krad! Can't you just grant me a chance!"

Ignoring Lucian's calls, Krad ran on.

He was afraid of his stirring emotions towards the brunette, scared of what he might unwittingly do if he stayed on a second longer, _like kissing him again? This is madness. _

Krad ran continuously down the road lit brightly by the full moon overhead…

vVv

Turning his face away from the pillow to breathe, Krad stared absentmindedly at the tabletop strewn with paintbrushes and pastels.

"Damn. I think I like him." Krad rolled over to the other side and closed his eyes.

vVv

A distant ringing sounded from the hall…

The doors to Dark's master bedroom opened with a creak, rousing him from his light slumber.

"Master, there is a call for you."

Dark looked disbelievingly at him, "At this hour?"

"It is of utmost importance that you grace this call, Sir." The manservant stood waiting at the door, trying badly to avert his eyes from the sight of Dark sprawled sexily on the huge bed.

Dark burrowed into the covers, refusing to budge.

"Sir, I advised you to take this call. The consequences, I'm afraid, will be quite grave if you don't."

"Yada…yada." Hesitating for a second, Dark then stood up and gave a lazy stretch, yawning as he did so. Rubbing his eyes with a hand, he leisurely walked to his manservant.

"Master, the call is on hold waiting for you in the adjacent room."

"Aidan, I swear, you are getting a little too naggy to be tasteful." Dark frowned at the young man with dirty blonde hair tapered at his shoulders.

Aidan looked a little hurt at the blatant comment. "But.. Master…"

"Don't worry… I still like you." Dark smiled charmingly and exited the room, leaving behind a red blushing Aidan standing there helplessly.

Authoress Notes: geez.. i'm kinda fond at making more o/cs. added in another beau! hahaX. this chapter is sorta Like a fiLLer episode P i cant think of a good titLe for this chapter.. pLz heLp! Gomen for aLL these Late updates! i'm trying my best Le


	12. The Rain

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter XII: The Rain

Lightning struck across the night sky, blazing up the ugly streets of London. The blue-white energy flash hit against the land, outlining the shadowy backlight of the Hiwatari residence. It was in the hours of darkness. The strong gusts of rain blew mercilessly at the dark structure of the manor. The creepy, barren branches of the willow trees within the estate's perimeter whipped harshly at the French windows, making a hideous flip-flapping sound that chills the bones of one. Above the racket, the sounds of hurried footsteps thundered down staircases in the poorly lit house. Then, thin long candles in oil lamps were lit up one by one in the rooms as the house awaken in time to the raging storm.

"Quickly! We need to hurry!" A guff male voice ordered over the clamor.

An anxious middle-aged woman held the oil lamp in her fair hand, leading the way through the dark and dank staircases up from the clandestine underground chamber. "They might be leaving at any minute now!"

The trepidation was thick and over-clouding the air. It was choking Satoshi Hiwatari.

Satoshi tugged at the tight collar of his high coat and gripped the brass finish cast metal handle of his sword tightly. The handle felt cool to the touch.

The sword was a shining silver artifact, antique in its years and potent in its magical powers. The 28 inches long blade was engraved intricately with beautiful cursive letterings in illegible ancient letterings.

The sword was sheathed safely in its scabbard by the side of Satoshi's slick black leather pants.

A bright flicker of lightning sparked and lit up his face momentarily, a grim and determined expression was set on his face.

"Satoshi! I don't want you to fail like last time." A voice chided, the words as an admonition to the young man.

This mission was of great importance to the Hiwatari clan.

Fixing his unwavering eyes straight ahead, Satoshi grunted a noncommittal reply and trudged on, the sword's scabbard clinking noisily against its metal holder.

The Hiwatari descendents, including Satoshi, were all clad in black solid trench coats, the string of buttons craved the shape of a full-bloom rose.

The rose was a signature of the Hiwataris'.

They carried with them their weapons and filed through the long winding passageways. The estate was like the blueprint of a labyrinth, with a maze of corridors and trap-rooms.

As they walked pass the house, their candles in the oil lamps can be caught flickering from outside, off and on, disappearing in the blockage of opaque walls and re-appearing through the gap of the doors.

Finally, they reached the giant double main doors of the exit. The doors loomed over them and the high top was hidden from the dim glare of their torches. The heavy block in its slot locked the doors in its place. Turning the pulley at the side, the men lifted the barricades and unlocked the doors.

Outside, the wind had turned into a treacherous animal. The wind howled at them, like a wild wolf, as they barged open the main doors. The very force of the wind threatened to slam the heavy doors back shut.

Despite of the foul weather, the clan of twenty got onto their mighty horses in the rain and pulled the horses against their reins.

Their swords gleamed in the light reflected from the lightning.

Of an ominous sign, their pet wolves by their chains raised their heads and howled.

The noise of the neighs and howls pierced through the rain.

They were prepared for the _kill_.

vVv

Daisuke wiped his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands, blinking them as his blurry vision slowly focused.

The thunder had awoken him. He yawned and stared through half-opened eyes at the cloudy black thunderstorm outside his shut window.

He shuddered uneasily as another shock of thunder rocked the mansion.

Hugging his bolster, he clumsily climbed out of bed in his oversized nightclothes.

When his feet landed on the cold marble tiles, he shivered as the chill of the floor traveled through his body.

Chattering from the sudden lack of warmth of his bed, he cuddled the bolster closer to his chest.

All of a sudden, a lightning flashed blindingly white light a far distance away. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and froze on the spot awaiting the dreaded thunder.

He only dared to carry on when the low rumble of a thunder, that had quivered the earth, had past.

Shrugging off the silly childish thought of clamping his blanket in his arms along with him, Daisuke popped his head out into the long hallways of rooms.

A silent click of the door resounded through the hallway. It came from the rough direction of library.

Daisuke frowned in curiosity.

In his fluffy bunny slippers, Daisuke wadded down the hallway.

vVv

"Aidan, please, would you turn up the heater? It's freezing in here."

"Yes, Master."

"Quit the formality, Aidan."

"Oh, and where's the call?"

Aidan brought the antique capitol phone over and lifted the receiver off its hinges and handed it to Dark.

"Thank You." "Hello, Dark speaking. Is there anything of the matter that calls for this untimely call?"

"Yes, I'm with no commitment at that scheduled time."

"How can I address you, my Lord."

"What in the…" Dark was astounded by the identity of the person on the phone.

vVv

"Young Master, why are you up? You should be in bed." Aidan went over to Daisuke and perched a thick fur coat on his trembling form.

Dark turned around, still holding onto the phone receiver.

"Daisuke?" Dark covered the phone receiver with his hand and looked at Daisuke with surprise glazing his purple orbs.

Touching his chin on the bolster, Daisuke asked, "Who called?"

"Aren't you inquisitive today Daisuke?"

"Well.. just asking."

After a long silent pause on the other side of the line, the person decided to voice out his impatience. "Sir Dark? Are you there?"

"Ya, yes. I'm here." Dark drawled on and rolled his eyes in boredom. Mischievously, he caught Aidan's glance and winked initiatively, mouthing out 'Save me.', at the same time contorting his handsome face in exasperation to his predicament of a less-than-interesting conversation. Aidan's deep chocolate eyes twinkled back in play and sniffled a laugh at Dark's impish antics.

Looking at the two of them, Daisuke gave a tired yawn and stretched his sleeping limbs. He scooted over to an overstuffed chair.

Cupping the phone receiver again, Dark said softly to Daisuke, "Why don't you head back to bed? I will tell you about this the next day." He swing the receiver a little and signaled over to Aidan, nodding his head towards Daisuke's furrowed form in the chair.

"I will be fine here." Daisuke mumbled reassuringly. He did not want to return to his empty room, and the thunder scared him.

"Alright then."

As unwilling as he was, Dark redirected his attention back to the call. "The venue you say this congregation will be at?"

"London Opera House?"

"Well then that'll be an eye-opener wouldn't it."

"Operas are most greatly artistically appreciated. A good one I mean."

"May I question of the attendees?"

"Oh, 'the one whom name should not be named' is coming?" An uneasy feeling overcame Dark.

vVv

Satoshi's knees crumbled and fell onto the wet cobbled pavements.

The inky rainwater was seeping into his the edges of his pants. His black flowing cape of his trench coat behind laid limp sticking to the filthy ground, weighed down by the rainwater.

In a half-kneel position, he grasped the sliver sword and slammed it hard onto the ground in front of him. The sharp contact with the puddle of dirt and water splashed against the blood-stained sword, diluting the red drops into a dull gray.

Sweat droplets melded with rain as they dripped onto the sword.

Satoshi stared at the fusion of blood, rain, filth and perspiration as the elements swirled into a whirlpool. The burning fire from an oiled torch made the oil in the whirlpool reflect a rainbow of colours.

_These multi colours are just as sickening as the things. _Satoshi's appearance was pulled back into an expressionless mask.

The rain poured down on him, soaking him thoroughly.

He looked up into the murky, moonless sky. The rain showered down in sheets, wetting his eyes. He undauntedly blinked away the raindrops repeatedly...

* * *

Authoress Notes: The phone conversation is a bit confusing, 'cause it is one-sided. We can only hear Dark speaking. 

To all reviewers, thanks for making my day by your reviews! Really helps to spur me to write more Do not stop reviewing! HahaX. And personal requests on scenes are gladly welcome.

Ronnie-Chan : Nopex, Eldon is just another OC I made up for the story.

Angel Born of Darkness : No, you don't mean literal death do you?

doomsongsinger : Here, I added another lovable OC in Chapter11

The Oblivious Captain Anna : Interesting speculation about the 'he' part. Maybe I will use that bit of theory in the fic later! HahaX. Krad looks similar to 'him' actually, so he kinda reminds Dark of 'him'.

Koway Oceshia : You are my ever loyal reviewer hugs. HahaX..

Dreams-of-Mine : 'He' is Dark's lover before. Glimpse of their relationship in Chapter4! Krad was referring to Lucian. HahaX.. and here is Satoshi after a long wait!

Bram : Dark didn't get to kiss Krad much, Yet. Hint. HahaX.

deadasdustwolf : Glad you love the fic! Sure I'll write more

jean kitsune : Sorry for the lateness and stuff. Can't help it 'cause of busyness in school. HaiX.

Firedragongirl : Yay you like the OCs! They are hot. HahaX.


	13. The Date?

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter XIII: The Date?

The sounds of the conversation on the telephone drifted into white nothingness as Daisuke floated on the wings of sleep.

Aidan smiled warmly as the young master dozed off on the huge comfy couch in the library.

"Yes. Alright. I'll take note of that. A partner?"

Dark's brows creased. He listened solemnly to the other man on the line.

"Bring a partner for the opera." Dark repeated the words he heard absentmindedly.

"I'll be there. Yes Sire. Goodnight too."

Dark hung up.

He passed the phone over to Aidan, as he retreated to his own bedroom.

"Date." Dark mused as he strolled through the candle-lit hallways back to the master bedroom. "Where will I find a date?"

He ruminated about the past when him and his master, _he_, will go out on nights like this, him huddled cozily against _his_ thick warm coat as they take casual walks under the glowing moonlight.

He gave out a soft sigh and his eyes welled up slowly with unshed tears at the fond memories. Blinking away the reminiscence tears of his soul, he hastened his footsteps to his room, wiping out any other memories.

Until his hand touched the cool grasp of the doorknob, Dark realized that the problem of finding a date for the opera night was not yet solved. Slightly troubled by this, he entered the room and slide under the covers, falling into a deep restless sleep.

vVv

Two nights passed after the call. (1)

vVv

"Just a moment!" Krad shouted over the shower.

The doorbell of his second-floor apartment had been shrilling nonstop for the past thirty seconds.

Hurriedly, Krad turned on the shower at full blast and wiped the soap bubbles off his eyes. He came out of the shower wet and still soapy from his interrupted shower. Whoever it is that called on him in such an inconvenient time had better have a very good reason to do so. He huffed his annoyance as he draped a bathrobe over himself and strode to the door in quick but graceful steps.

He swung the door open, and taking in the visitor's identity the scowl on his face just darkened.

vVv

Caught with one hand still pressing the doorbell relentlessly, the other grasping a dark red rose, Lucian looked up and grinned boyishly at Krad.

"What do you want?" Krad's glance shifted from the hand that was seemingly fixed on the doorbell in shock and the other holding the rose delicately. His golden eyes lingered a little on the rose.

"I came…"

Krad cut Lucian off, "What it is that called you to pay me a visit? And during my shower moreover!"

Lucian glanced at the bathrobe-clad Krad, and then hastily pushed away any unclean thoughts of Krad in the buff.

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience." Lucian fingered the rose in his hand tastefully, preparing for his next line.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Lucian genuflected and held out the rose, an ever-charming beam fixed on his face.

Lucian was such a romantic it would have drove any women to fall head over heels madly in love with him.

However, Krad still held a face plastered with the earlier felt annoyance and new earned irritation from Lucian's antics.

"No." Krad wanted to shove the door back close and banged it against Lucian's face, though he secretly thought that that face was handsome but would never go against his pride to admit that.

As dead persistent as Lucian can be, like a stubborn little boy going near the dangerous fire hearth, he pushed the door back with equal force as Krad, engaging into a 'push-a-war' with him, wedging the door which was screaming to snap under the powerful exertions from both.

Seeing that Lucian just would not give up, Krad stopped abruptly and stepped back, allowing Lucian to fall through the doorway into the apartment, teetering on the edge of balance before he swept himself up, panting lightly as he held on the side wall.

Krad's scowl had turned into a glare, which was aimed like a fatal lightning bolt at Lucian.

Krad thought that this might not have faltered Lucian as even a real lightning bolt would not have, but he had never thought that Lucian would dared to react so boldly as to clamp his lips on his own.

The flashback from the alley suddenly raced through his mind like a silver bullet and hit him fatally in the heart.

The one-sided kiss, as Krad did not kiss back due to either the stun or simply the unwillingness, much possibly the latter, ended as unexpectedly as it had started.

Lucian tore his lips from the passive Krad and looked upon him with earnest passion in his jaded orbs. "Krad, I love you."

The words sounded pleasantly smoothing to his ears. His desire to react in the same passionate way back to the brunette was increasing every second he lost himself in those lustful hold of his eyes. A part of his heart craved Lucian. But there was a stronger part of it that felt emotionless towards Lucian's advances, plus that small but nagging bit of it, that this was all wrong, cut off affections for the brunette hesitantly.

An awkward silence settled in between as Lucian stared at Krad pleadingly to return his feelings or to just receive his dreaded response from the blonde.

Krad's eyes fell onto the carpeted floor, hidden behind his limp wet lock of golden fringe.

Then, "I can't love you, Lucian." Krad eyes stayed hovering over the floor, refusing to look at the brunette's hurt face as his soft voice penetrated the silence with the harsh words.

vVv

Not a single word came out of Lucian's eloquent mouth. He nodded his head wearily and pushed the red rose gently into Krad's lifeless hand, covering it over the thorn-less stalk. He turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving Krad with half of his heart shattered.

vVv

"Daisuke! I'm at my wits' end!" Dark looked at Daisuke with the formidable "puppy eyes", only that this time it was not formidable after all.

"Dark, you know that it'll not work. Remember that No.1: I'm not your lover, and that look doesn't seduce me or anything. No.2: I also know how to do that look, and I do it better than you do. So it does not have any impact on me, Dark." Daisuke shook his head at Dark and bend down to pick the fluffy white rabbit.

"But.. Dai-chan.." Dark whined and frowned childishly at the bunny, which was fondly named With, for stealing away Daisuke's attention.

"I'll not be your date, Dark. Find some young lady out there, plenty of them will surely rush to your feet at your request." Daisuke answered, stroking With's soft white fur.

"But.." Dark stared at Daisuke and With for a while and ran a hand through his purple locks. "I don't know about this."

In his heart, Dark knew. He knew that he did not want to give that lady false hope that he liked her. He knew that it would be cruel and heartbreaking to raise one's hopes up and then smash them against the jutting rocks by the cliff. And he knew that because he knew no one would replace the space in his heart that was taken and occupied by a permanent tenant by _him_, no not a tenant but an owner of his heart.

Daisuke looked up and saw that Dark had again went into the abyss of misery, which was his heart. Suddenly, the _other blonde_ came into his mind and before he knew it the words sprouted from his mouth.

"You could ask _that blonde_."

At the mention of Krad, Dark was hit back to the present. "Yes, I can! Thanks Dai-chan!" He ruffled Daisuke's hair affectionately and smiled with excitement and cheerfulness lighting up his features, differing vastly from the sunken depressing look he had a moment before.

Daisuke could not help but smile as With kyuu-ed with approval at Dark's change of mood.

vVv

Later, after a span of ten minutes, Dark called from the foyer, all dressed and gussied up, "Erm.. Daisuke.. Where does Krad live?"

* * *

(1) The call and the incident in the alleyway happened on the same night. 


	14. The Meeting

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter XIV: The Meetings

Soft music wafted serenely and melodiously from the street…

"Uh-huh.. Hague Street All Saints…"

The quill pen scratched across the papery surface, leaving a flowing line of inky black on the yellowed parchment.

"Thank you for thy service, Count Wilfred."

Dark replaced the telephone back on its stand and grasped the scribbled paper in his hands.

He grinned dreamily as he pressed the paper to his chest in sweet bliss, pacing to and fro.

Daisuke laughed at the glee in Dark's eyes as he stepped across the room in excitement from his achievement in getting Krad's address.

Dark had remembered that Count Wilfred once bought over the painting "The Black Wings" from Krad, so he would have his connections.

However, this realization only struck Dark that night after a week of hair-raising and traumatic experiences for Daisuke of having to deal with a depressed and over-emotional Dark who kept bothering him consistently throughout for the damn address of his crush.

And that night was the night before the Opera.

vVv

And, after an hour of hassle of Dark gussying up, and another hour of his chauffeur Aidan getting lost in the confusing catacomb of London streets, Dark finally arrived at the door of Krad's apartment.

_Buzz!_

Dark tried the doorbell a few times before there was a groan of annoyance from inside. Then, he allowed his restless hand to fall to his sides as he listened to the shuffle going on in the apartment.

vVv

Krad lifted his eyes from the leather-bound book in his lap and groaned.

He was just in the middle of eliminating the whole village in his story when the ever-so-irritating doorbell called for his immediate attention.

He did not get many visitors, and it had been quiet ever since he rejected Lucian's declaration. He wondered who was at the door, _might it be Lucian?_

Krad shook his head to drive away the thoughts; thinking about the matters of the heart always had him confused and helpless in his web of entangled relationships.

There was never an obvious relationship between him and Lucian, but he can't help but to remember the brunette's insistent but gentle green eyes on him, and the kiss…

He shook his head once more.

Then suddenly, he thought of Dark, _why did he ever would think of that pervert?_

The doorbell buzzed again after a hesitant pause.

He looked up from his reverie, a little startled as he realized that he had walked over to the door unconsciously during his musings. And to think that he had actually wanted to ignore the visitor.

Sighing, he reached out his hand and opened the door, shocked beyond words when he actually sees his thoughts materialized in front of him.

_How the hell did Dark get my address?! Okay, wait.. how the hell did Lucian managed to get it also before?!_

His privacy has really been invaded these days; maybe he should leave London and move to another state. _Yes, that's a very fine idea._

vVv

"How did you find your way here?"

"I was guided by the light of your beauty." Dark replied.

Krad just stared at Dark blankly.

Dark only stared back at Krad, but in a suggestive sort of way.

He was literally ogling at the blonde's appearance; fallen and slightly tousled hair, shocked bright eyes and a lean figure wrapped loosely in silk.

_Pervert._

"That was not a valid explanation."

"That was a compliment."

_Hmph_.

"Krad, could you be my date for tomorrow night?"

"Why do I have to abide?"

"Erm…" Dark shifted uncomfortably under the porch light as he struggled to come up with a convincing reason.

"Ya?" Krad waited, leaning against the doorframe lightly.

"This!"

An envelope with a purple butterfly seal on it was shoved into his hands.

"Huh?"

vVv

**Before Dark left the house…**

"Onni-chan, I'm going out to view an art gallery."

Daisuke bounced down the stairs and stopped at the mirror in the hall to fix his hair. He tried futilely to matt down his unruly hair.

Dark had recovered from his overly-excited state and was dressed in an expensive plum coloured dress shirt.

He walked by and cruelly ruffled Daisuke's hair, making the younger yipped in surprise and irritation.

"Stop that!" Daisuke protested, desperately pressing down his even messier hair with both hands.

Daisuke tried to frown, but it looked more like a pout to Dark anyway.

Laughing, Dark pushed Daisuke away to take over the "mirror time".

"Ni-chan!! You're blocking my view!"

Ignoring the pleas and further protests behind his back, Dark continued to admire his reflection.

_Meanie!_

"Dai-chan, you don't have to fix your hair. You look cuter with your 'un-styled' hair." Dark turned back and grinned before proceeding to mess Daisuke's hair another time.

"Dark!!" Daisuke batted away Dark's offending hands. "It was styled before you messed it up!"

"Bye Dai-chan, I'm off to meet my _dearest_!" Dark took a final flick of purple fringe and made for the door. "And hope you'll meet yours too!"

Daisuke blushed crimson at Dark's teasing. "Dark!"

vVv

Horses trotted on the cobbled pavements, clucking on their hoofs. Cigars fumes rise into the night air, lighting gray-white puffs of smoke.

The city lights lit the streets ablaze.

Satoshi stared across the bustling street as he alighted from the horse carriage.

Aristocrats dressed in luxurious materials walked in with beautiful women accompanied by the arm.

Satoshi raised his eyes to the grand building ahead. "Le'sarrie Museum."

vVv

"Ah!" Daisuke let out a shriek as a horse carriage wheeled past a puddle and splashed the dirty water over him, drenching his brown trousers.

He looked down panicky to survey the wet splotch of drain water staining his pants a darker shade, frantically trying to think of a way to get rid of it.

The sides of Satoshi's mouth curled up slightly into a smile as his eyes caught the redhead's entertaining display of clumsiness.

Daisuke groaned as he realized that the splotch was too obvious to go unnoticed or to be hidden by his hands. He would just have to find a toilet in the art gallery to dry his pants off.

Satoshi raised his brows in curiosity as he watched the redhead stops his pathetic attempts at fiddling with his pants

The watched redhead stumbled into the building quickly and disappeared past the restroom door.

Satoshi slide his hands into his navy coat pockets and followed the redhead casually…


	15. The Kiss

**The Age of Nightfall**

Chapter XV: The Kiss

**Previously. . .**

An envelope with a purple butterfly seal on it was shoved into his hands.

"Huh?"

**Now. . .**

"What is this?" Krad narrowed his eyes warily at the sweet-scented envelope.

Slowly, he broke open the seal… and unfolded the letter paper… and stared hard at the cursive words.

"A love letter!"

Krad had nearly dropped the letter in astonishment.

_**That earthian beauty,**_

_**that oh-sickening-melancholy desire of I,**_

_**that sweet agony that thee should bestow upon I,**_

_**your unattainable love…**_

_**Does it not awake my spirits within,**_

_**to rouse them restlessly.**_

_**More than just a foolish wait, the eternal wait…**_

_**Such chastity thrown away, such boldness shy away, such curiosity burn inside.**_

_**What more of thy cruelty would thee pierce into thy heart.**_

_**P.S. Do not decline me, for I'll persist like a plague to win thy love.**_

"Is that a threat?" Krad folded back the paper and set it neatly on the mantelpiece.

"Well, it sort of is, isn't it?"

"I'll go with you." Krad would have sworn that he had seen Dark grin childishly like a kid who had just gotten his candy when he voiced his agreement. "On one accordance, get the Black Wings back."

"And this… love note does not impress me. I'm not a romantic." Krad continued.

"But! But I spent like ten sleepless nights thinking that up!"

It was funny to see the grin on Dark's face wiped off in that instant with immediate effect and in replacement, a despaired pout, Krad noted, just like a kid who just gotten his precious candy snatched away.

"And that is my fault that you are slow in the literacy section? And I didn't ask for it anyway." Krad said ungratefully, pointing at the 'unloved' (by Krad) love letter left on the dusty mantelpiece.

"Unromantic bastard." Dark complained under his breadth.

"I can't hear you if you mumble. By the way, when is the Opera?"

"Tomorrow night, in fact."

"And you courted me for this only now, what in your 'shy' demeanor holds such pride to ensure you my abidance?"

"By my charm." Dark grinned and did a theatrical action of flicking his long fringe.

"Or do you mean by the charm of my own painting." Dark's hand stopped in mid-air and dropped down with a thud.

"No, by my charisma I say."

"Whatever." Krad had gotten increasingly annoyed by the arrogance and huge ego Dark had displayed, and now for this Dark was pushed out halfway out the door.

"Hey hey hey! I'm not finished here yet!" Dark protested, loudly, as he was being shoved out unceremoniously.

"Wait!" Dark shot his hand out onto the door ledge to block the door from closing.

Krad sighed.

"What do you want now Dark?" Krad said exasperatedly, opening the door slightly to prevent it from clamping onto Dark's hand.

With a swift movement, Dark placed a light kiss onto Krad's cheek.

Krad's hand shot up to cover his cheek, fuming at Dark vividly.

"Love ya! I'll pick you up tomorrow night." Dark winked.

**Flashback. . .**

Dark leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde angel swiftly.

The blonde went frigid. The paint platelet in his hands crashed to the ground.

"Hikari-san." Dark's eyes were fixed on the trembling blonde who was raged with emotion.

"Why did you that?!" The trembling continued involuntarily, as the pained voice went on hysterically. "You know that it'll change everything!" "…" "Then, WHY?!"

The ice in his heart had melted and turned into a string of tears flowing down icily from the edge of his eyes.

He was crying. He just couldn't help it.

He had already froze his feelings towards Dark in an ice crystal planted in his heart, and just that one kiss, was enough to be like a flame of molten lava that melted the ice crystal, and now his emotions just kept pouring out from it…

Dark wanted to encircle his arms around the angel to comfort the uncontrolled racks of sobs.

All this time, Krad had been wrenching his heart in turmoil just trying to control and eliminate his feelings to the young master.

_They couldn't be in love! They could not!_

The voices in Krad's head repeated themselves, trying hard to delude its owner… and failed to.

**End of Flashback.**

"Your visit is overstayed." The door slammed into Dark's face.

Dark touched his lips gently; _still that kiss was worth it!_

After a few seconds, the door opened a crack and Krad's head popped out. "Tomorrow right?"

Before waiting for the answer, the door shut closed again.

vVv

"Oh shucks, this is not happening…"

"…"

"It can't get off!"

Daisuke was bend over the restroom sink, scrubbing at the dark splotch on his pants repeatedly, absently mumbling to himself.

The restroom door closed with a click. Concentrated fully on removing the hateful mud stain, he did not realize another presence in the toilet.

"Urghh!" Daisuke was irate. He threw the soiled tissue into the sink with a helpless attempt.

Sighing, Daisuke slumped himself over the marbled sink.

Of course, unknown to him in the midst of his frustration with the dirt on his pants, the dense red-head did not even feel another's pair of eyes on him.

"You look like you need some help." The cool voice startled Daisuke so much that he nearly knocked his bent head against the sink.

"I.. I.. When did you come in?"

Satoshi started to move towards the still very much-surprised Daisuke.

Daisuke was still, his body could not move an inch, and his eyes would not move either, watching Satoshi move closer and closer…

Silence reigned in the air, the only interruption of noise coming from the soft clink of Satoshi's boots against the smooth shiny restroom floor.

It felt like eternity to Daisuke, as the stunningly good-looking stranger advances towards him in his slow and composed strides.

And then, before Daisuke knew it, he was standing before him, directly in front of him.

Daisuke's heartbeat went up increasingly, _the stranger was so close! His nose was just inches away_! Big red shocked eyes tore their vision away from the piercing blue.

Suddenly, Satoshi backed away. "My name is Satoshi Hiwatari."

_Huh?_ Poor Daisuke was still bewildered and could not make a sense out of this whole thing, what with this handsome stranger's sudden advances and not to say his weird cool personality about him.

"And your introduction please, Sir." Satoshi stared at the dazed Daisuke with his liquid cool blue eyes.

_Gosh I'm such a social idiot! _Daisuke wanted to smack himself for his stupidity for just standing there staring blankly like a total moron.

"Eto.. Erm.. I… I'm Daisuke Niwa…" The shy red-head drooped his head low and stared incessantly at the sparkling black granite floor.

"Nice to meet you, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke tilted up his head slightly and nodded.

Satoshi wanted to smile inwardly at the cute antics that the red-head unconsciously put up.

* * *

Authoress's Rantings: 

Yes.. it has been a long, long time since I updated. Gomen, gomen.. I apologized to my dear sweet reviewers for the long wait.. and moreover to the fact that this chapter is short.. Brain Dead. Eeks.


End file.
